1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
An information processing apparatus having a mode in which minimum necessary functions (devices) only are operated and other functions are stopped as a power-saving mode has become popular.